Evil from the past
by ammstar11
Summary: T.K. is plagued by nightmares of the darkness, he tries to tell himself that it's just his memories but when a mysterious email asks him for help strange things start to happen and no one knows who is behind it, but one thing is for sure T.K. is the prime target.
1. Prologue

**I've been trying to work on this since I was 12 so I hope it works out well. My girlfriend wanted me to post this so let me know what you think.**

 **Evil from the past**

 **Prologue**

 _Dark storm clouds cover the sky and rain was falling heavily._

 _The sound of heavy breathing can be heard._

 _Lightning flashes across the sky followed by a loud crack of thunder._

 _Someone is running through a forest._

 _Monstrous and terrifying sounds can be heard in the distance._

 _Lightning flashes again followed closely by more thunder._

 _T.K. stops running and ducks behind a tree to catch his breath and looks down at Patamon who is unconscious in his arms._

 _More cries are heard, this time closer._

 _Lightning strikes just above where they are hiding causing T.K. to have to run again, as he starts running he catches sight of a large shadow a few meters behind him._

 _As soon as he sees the monster it lets fly a large fire ball headed straight at them._

 _T.K. dives out of the way as it sails past, just missing him by a few centimetres, he rolls in the mud but quickly regains his footing and starts running to the left hoping to get far enough into the trees to not be spotted when the next flash of lightning happens._

 _Unfortunately before he can get far enough into the cover of the densely grown trees another flash of lightning flashes across the sky revealing a Monochromon not far behind him, likely the same one that attacked him moments before, it fires another fire blast at them and this time while trying to avoid the attack T.K. stumbles and trips over a rock and is sent plummeting over the edge of the cliff just past the forest he was trying to take cover in._

…

Gasping for breath T.K. sits up in bed drenched in sweat from the night mare he just had, he looks over at the alarm clock on the night stand beside his bed and it reads **12:00am**.

He lies back down after catching his breath and calming down once the shock wore off, he looks over to where Patamon is sound asleep by his pillow. After reassuring himself that it was just a nightmare T.K. closes his eyes trying to banish the frightening images still flashing behind his eyelids and manages to fall back asleep and by morning he forgets most of what had happened in his nightmare but a sense of dread still lingers in the back of his mind.

 **This is my first Digimon Fic and I hope people like it. Please review.**

 **Also I have a short comic for this on my deviantart under ammstar11 if you are interested in checking it out.**


	2. Ch 1 Reunion

**So this takes place the year after 02 during the summer so everyone is getting together for the anniversary for the original trip to the digital world.**

 **Chapter 1 Reunion**

The next morning T.K. is eating breakfast with his mom before she heads off to work; when she is done she puts her dishes away in the sink.

"I have to hurry or I'm going to be late, can you clean up a bit before you go out today?" his mom asks as she gathers up her latest research notes for an article she's been working on.

"Sure thing mom, I was going to hang out with Matt today, and don't know when I'll be home."

His mom pauses as she heads towards the door to put her shoes on. "Alright, say hi to your brother for me, I'll probably be running late tonight myself so there are leftovers in the fridge if you need anything. I'll see you later." she walks up to him and kisses his forehead "love you." then puts on her shoes.

"Love you too mom." he says in return She grabs her keys from the counter and leaves.

T.K. starts cleaning up when he gets an e-mail from Izzy.

 **Mimi will be coming in from America and says that she's bringing a surprise guest, so everyone should meet up at Matt's band's practice hall to see them around noon.**

T.K. smiles at the message. "Wow we haven't seen Mimi in a while; I wonder who she could be bringing along from America?"

After cleaning up the kitchen it's only around 9:30 so he wakes up Patamon and gives him something to eat while they watch some tv to pass the time.

At 11:00 T.K. gets an e-mail from Yolie.

 **Hey want to walk over to the hall with me and Cody? We should be leaving soon so see you downstairs in 10, and bring a coat it looks like rain.**

T.K. sends an e-mail back.

 **Okay, be down soon.**

Then thinks out loud to himself, "Rain huh? I think there was something about rain in my dream last night…" casting the thought aside he reaches for his rain coat and looks over at Patamon. "Looks like you'll have to hitch a ride in my backpack today buddy."

Patamon looks at the backpack. "Okay, but I hope it doesn't smell like gym socks in there this time."

T.K. rolls his eyes at his partner. "Would you let that go already, besides its summer vacation, there aren't any gym socks in there."

Patamon still looked skeptical. "If you say so." Patamon then hops into the backpack T.K. is holding open for him to keep him out of the rain.

…

Ten minutes later T.K. is standing downstairs by the front doors out of the rain and sees Cody carrying a bag with Uppamon in it to shelter him from the rain as well. "Hey Cody, you all set?"

Cody nods. "Yeah, no thanks to Uppamon here, he kept munching down snacks. Is Yolie here yet?"

Just then Yolie comes running from around the corner carrying some plastic bags and a bag slung over her shoulder carrying Poromon.

T.K. greets her too. "Hey Yolie what's all that?"

Yolie stops to catch her breath. "Well I remembered how much Mimi loved the snacks I brought that time we had our picnic in the digiworld so I figured I'd get enough for everyone to have some, even the digimon, I wasn't sure how much I should get so I may have gone a little over bored."

Uppamon pokes his face out from the bag he was in. "Yay more snacks!"

Cody looks down at his little digimon friend. "You're still hungry?"

Uppamon looks at him like he didn't understand why Cody would even have to ask. "There's always room for snacks."

Yolie laughed. "He kind of sounds like Davis."

They all start laughing and T.K. looked at the sky. "Okay, we should probably get going, the rains coming down hard so we should get there as soon as we can."

…

Twenty minutes later they arrive at the practice hall, just as Tai and Kari show up, Tai looks down and see's the grocery bags Yolie is holding. "Wow Yolie what did you do, buy out your parents store?"

Yolie grins and shakes her head. "Well it's almost lunch and I figured it would be nice to have some snacks, I just hope it's not too much. I can go a little overboard sometimes."

Kari shakes her head though. "I'm sure it's fine Yolie, we should get inside and out of the rain."

T.K. nods in agreement. "Yeah good idea."

They head inside and down the hallway to the room Matt's band practices in. Once inside the room T.K., Kari, Yolie, and Cody all put down their backpacks and let their digimon out. Just then Davis and ken walk in and let their digimon out of the backpacks they had as well.

Gotamon shakes some rain drops from her ears. "I hate the rain and I hate being shoved into a backpack too."

Kari looks at the cat digimon. "Come on I didn't shove you in there."

Patamon looks at the bag he was just in. "At least it didn't smell like gym socks this time."

T.K. looked at his partner fluttering up to perch on top of his head. "Hey that was one time."

Everyone laughs.

Tai turns to Davis and Ken. "So you guys still working on those moves I showed you for soccer?"

Ken nods. "Yeah they really helped, Davis and I were just practicing them yesterday. We were out pretty late so I just stayed over at his place."

Demiveemon popped up beside them. "Hard to sleep with Davis' snoring all night though."

Davis looked at his partner indignantly. "Hey!"

They all laugh again including Davis.

Davis looks at the bags Yolie has. "Is that all for us?"

Demiveemon gets really excited. "Yay snacks!"

Wormon crawls over to them. "You just had snacks before we left."

Cody smiled at the digimon then looked up to his friend. "Don't worry Yolie with Davis, Demiveemon and Uppamon; I don't think you have to worry about having too many snacks."

Yolie sighed. "I guess you're right, now I'm starting to wonder if I brought enough."

Everyone starts laughing again.

Just then Matt walks in. "Hey guy's what so funny?"

T.K. looks over and greets his brother. "Hey Matt, we were just talking about the amount of snacks Yolie brought from her family's store."

Matt looked at the plastic bags sitting at their feet. "Wow that looks heavy; did you carry that all the way here?"

Yolie just shrugs. "It was nothing, I have to help my dad around the store a lot so I'm used to it."

Just then Izzy and Sora walk in, Izzy has his laptop with him. Sora looks around and smiles at everyone "Hey guy's has it going?"

Yolie is happy to see her older friend. "Great, I can't wait until Mimi gets here! Any idea who she's bringing in with her from America?"

Izzy just smiles and shakes his head. "It's a surprise, but I have some good news the weather report says that the rain should be clearing up soon."

Gotamon looked relived. "Good all this humidity can't be good for my fur."

Kari looks down at her dramatic partner. "Next time I'll pack a hair brush."

And they're all laughing again.

Cody looks around the room at everyone gathered there. "So where's Joe?"

Izzy was the one to answer his question. "He went with his brother Jim to the airport."

Just then Izzy gets an e-mail from Joe. Izzy reads it to the others. "Joe says that that they just got through the gates, they should be here in twenty minutes or so."

Yolie is really happy to hear that. "Oh I can't wait to see Mimi again!"

Everyone else agreed, it would be great to have all of them together again.

 **I tried to stick to the humor of the show. Please let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 2 Welcome to Japan

**Wow okay, sorry for the long wait, and sorry that things are kind of slow but hey! Look who's here now! I promise I will get on with the story after this. Please stick with me.**

 **Chapter 2 Welcome to Japan**

Around twenty minutes later Joe and Mimi arrived and they were all together, but what really amazed everyone was the special guest that Mimi had brought along from America.

At first only Mimi and Joe had walked in but after the initial excitement of having the whole group together once again started to calm down Yolie looked around. "Hey Mimi is it just you? I thought you were bringing someone with you."

The others looked around to see if anyone else was in the room but didn't see anyone.

"Oh I did, he just had to go make a phone call first. They should be here any minute now."

Ken had picked up on the wording. "They?"

Just then something jumped up and landed on top of Davis' head and nearly knocked him over. "What the?!" he reached up and pulled down a white and green rabbit digimon. "Terriermon!"

"Wait but if Terriermon is here then that means that the person that came with Mimi from America is…" Cody said as it sunk in.

Izzy smiled. "That's right Cody, my old friend from online Willis is here."

"And it's not just us, Lopmon is here too!" said Terriermon happily from on top of Davis' head.

"Lopmon? Wait dos that mean that Kokomon was reborn?" Davis asks the digi bunny.

"Yup! Lopmon is his rookie form!" Terriermon jumped down and just missed landing on Demiveemon's head.

"Hey watch it!" but they both laughed anyway happy to see each other again.

"Hey what did we miss?"

Everyone turns to the sound of the new arrivals.

"Willace!" those who have met him before cry out happily when they see him.

"Hey guys it's been awhile huh?" Willace says as he walks closer to everyone, in his arms is a pink and brown bunny similar to Terriermon.

"So this must be Lopmon, Terriermon was just telling us about him before you two walked in." Yolie said, happy to see the American boy they met last summer after learning about how a rouge computer virus somehow managed to escape the internet and took over Kokomon years earlier and he had been on a rampage ever since. With the power of golden armor digivolution they had finally gotten rid of the virus but Kokomon had been reconfigured into data. Everyone was so happy to see the digi-bunny back and together with his twin brother at long last.

"Oh! By the way this is Ken Ichijouji, You guys haven't met yet huh?" Yolie asked as she pulled her boyfriend closer and introduced him.

Ken held out his hand to Willis who happily shook it. "Hi, Izzy has told me a lot about you, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." Willis says.

Ken returned Willis' smile. "Same here, I'm told you helped work out the functions of the D3's." they let go of each other's hands and Lopmon jumped down to join his brother and the other digimon.

"Yup, that's right, and I hear that you were the reason for the style of digivice to begin with."

Davis knowing that his friends could go on and on like this for hours stepped in and changed the topic. "Hey Willis! Now that you're here in Japan we can show you all of the great places around here!"

Tai agreed. "That's right, we can do a group outing or something, hey I know! Since Yolie already brought some snacks how about we all head over to the park for a picnic! Since the rain's stopped we might be able to kick around a soccer ball, we should have enough for a small game."

Everyone was up for this plan.

"Great, we can stop off and pick up a few more things from home and then meet up again in a bit at the soccer field; that way Mimi can come over to my place and drop off her bags." Sora said.

"Yeah and Willis can do the same at my place." Izzy said.

"We're gonna have a picnic?!" asked Uppamon who was so excited at the thought of food that he started bouncing around like a hyperactive self -dribbling basketball.

"Would you calm down? We need a few more things if we're going to be able to consider it a picnic." Cody said as he picked up his bouncy digimon.

"Can we bring sushi?!" Uppamon asked still excited.

"We'll see what we can do." said Cody not wanting to get his hopes up.

"I think we'll just stop at the store and pick up a few drinks or something, no telling what weird concoctions our mom might try to send along if we mentioned a picnic to her." Tai said with a queasy look on his face.

"Good plan." Kari agreed.

"Okay well now that that's settled why don't we meet back up in about an hour and a half or so at the soccer field?" Matt said, then he turned to his brother. "You want to come over and help me cook something up?"

T.K. smiled. "Sure, mom's out for the rest of the day anyway."

Then they all said their goodbyes and headed their separate ways to get ready.

 **I just noticed that I didn't give any lines to Joe... Oops.**

 **Please let me know what you think.**


End file.
